The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the present invention relates to a self-service terminal having a plurality of intercommunicating modules.
SSTs, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), typically provide a user with a range of services, such as cash dispensing, receipt printing, and such like. To provide these services, ATMs typically include several intercommunicating modules, such as a cash dispenser, an ATM controller and such like. As the data conveyed between modules is generally confidential, encryption techniques must be applied to the data. To perform encryption of data and to minimize the possibility of module failure, each module typically includes a controller comprising a microprocessor, memory, firmware, and such like. The controller provides intelligence for the module and collates state of health information for communicating to an ATM control module. These module requirements give rise to complex wiring arrangements for linking the intercommunicating modules.
If an additional module is to be added to the ATM to provide a new service, then the complex wiring arrangement must be modified to accommodate the additional module. This makes it a complex and difficult task to add additional modules to an installed ATM.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the above disadvantages or other disadvantages associated with the prior art.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal comprising a plurality of intercommunicating modules characterized in that each module is adapted for wireless communication with another module in the terminal.
By virtue of this aspect of the present invention no communication wiring is required to interconnect the modules as module intercommunication is performed using wire-free communications. This has the advantage that additional modules may be added without difficulty.
Preferably, each module has a transceiver for performing wireless communication. Alternatively, each module may have a separate transmitter and receiver.
The wireless communication may implement direct communication between two modules so that only those two modules are parties to the communication. Alternatively, all communications from a module may be broadcast to all other modules in the SST.
In embodiments where direct communication is used, each module may include a switching arrangement to direct the communication to the appropriate module. The communication system used may be based on infra-red (IR) radiation so that an optical switching arrangement may be used.
In embodiments where broadcast communication is used, a short range communication system, such as Bluetooth (trade mark) may be used.
Preferably, each module has a unique identifier so that a module that is transmitting information can include an identifier associated with the module for which the communication is intended.
Preferably, encryption techniques are used to encrypt data that is conveyed between modules.
Preferably, the SST includes a communication absorbing shield to reduce the amount of wireless communication signals that are transmitted to outside the SST. The shield may be applied to internal walls of the SST.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a module for use in an SST, characterized in that the module includes a transceiver for wireless communication with another module.
Any convenient wireless communication system may be used, such as Bluetooth (trade mark), Infra-red radiation, radio-frequency radiation, or such like.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a self-service terminal comprising a plurality of intercommunicating modules interconnected by power supply cables characterized in that each module is adapted for communication with another module by transmitting data using the power supply cables.
By virtue of this aspect of the present invention the only wiring that is required to interconnect the modules is the wiring that supplies power to the modules. This has the advantage that additional modules may be added by connecting the additional modules to the power supply.